A Sweet Beginning
by FluffyStrawberryParfait
Summary: Hibari who hates almost everyone and specially an annoying herbivore. Despite of that everyday he found himself thinking about the fluffy hair, honey colored eyes and well known as Dame-Tsuna. Opposite personalities. Different life styles. Same gender. And both having a strange feelings towards each other. Will there be a time for them to have A SWEET BEGINNING? 1827 and others
1. Prologue

**A Sweet Beginning**

**Prologue**

_"A Sweet Encounter"_

A brand new day to go to Namimori Middle Sawada, also known as Dame-Tsuna and the soon to be the Vongola boss is still asleep not wanted to wake up, and face the real but cruel world.

"Uwahh!",Tsuna whined as he landed on the floor. Reborn once again kick his beloved student to wake him up.

Tsuna glance at Reborn still rubbing the area that was kicked by his tutor. " Reborn! What was that for? and it hurts! ",Tsuna scolded his tutor like a 5 year old kid. This time Reborn being annoyed he slapped Tsuna twice no maybe thrice. " Hieee!" he cried.

"If you don't hurry up and run..." he paused and continue, " You'll be late and you will be biting to death by Hibari". Tsuna looked at the clock and widen his eyes. He immediately pack his things, wear his clothes, dash through the stairs which makes him fall, that kind of normal any way, " Itaii!". He scratches his cheeks but run as fast as he could to make on time, I'll be going now." Reborn watching from Tsuna's room, smirking that his student nervously run out of their house.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya, the fearsome guy and the President of the Disiplinary Committe of Namimori Middle School. Anyone dare to destroy the peace of his beloved Namimori will be biten to death.

As usual he is early making his rounds at the school. After making his rounds he spend his time on the rooftop of the school. When the time for students to have their classes, he waited for those who are late. He already biten five boys, and Tsuna is the sixth one.

" Herbivore, you're late." Hibari said lifting his tonfas at Tsuna and that makes Tsuna to gasp and tremble in fear." Sorry, Hibari-san. I-i-i won't be late again. I p-promise. A-and Pl-lease d-dont bite me to death." as he stuttered that makes Hibari to frown. " I'll be observing you, and if you're late again." pausing for suspense, " I'll be biting you to death, go and attend your class". he told the brunnet as he take his leave. " H-hai, A-arigatou H-hibari-s-san", Tsuna sigh in relief and run to make up in his class.

* * *

Lunch time Tsuna finds a letter on his desk, he read it, " Go to the reception room immediately. From your great Tutor Reborn",_-from Reborn, what am I going to do in the reception room? Reception room, Hiee!, It is where Hibari-san's office!I don't want to go, I-i don't want to die yet-._

After making his desicion, he folds the letter there he saw a piece of paper falls down, it says," If you don't do what the letter says, I'll be the one to bite you to death.", Tsuna winced as he read the other note, " This is a black mail." he scream but he never have a choice when it comes to Reborn's order. Making his way into the Reception room, where the guy he expected is.

* * *

In the reception room a certain skylark sitting on his office chair, head lying on the back of the chair. He usually taking a nap in the reception room cause nobody dare and wants to disturb him. He stands up and walks over the black sofa to lie down and he then fall asleep. His head resting in his hands, while Hibird, Hibari's bird lying on his silky hair.

* * *

Tsuna on his way to reception room, he saw his Storm Guardian and his Rain Guardian. As always Hayato scolding Yamamoto," You baseball bastard don't cling on me", as Hayato smack Yamamoto's hand." Maa maa, It's okay no one's here." He smiles with 2000 watts.

Hayato was cut off by Tsuna," Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-kun" he approaches his two guardian. " Juudaime, what are you doing here?", Hayato ask, " I just needed to do something." Tsuna answered not wanting to tell the truth b'cause he knows that Hayato will only force him to come with him." Do you want me to accompany you?".

"No need to do that." Tsuna said making a run into the room he is ask to go. Hayato just said okay and wave to his boss.

Tsuna infront of the said room, shaking and nervously knock at the door. When no one answered or response at him, he just entered without thinking,-I think Hibari-san is not here. Maybe he is doing his round and biting some intruders.-, Tsuna thought as he look around but gasp as he saw Hibari sleeping not glaring at him.

Taking another step to look more closer at the sleeping skylark. Hibari move a little that makes Tsuna to freeze. When Hibari didn't open his eyes, that's the time Tsuna take another step until he is nearer of him.

Tsuna looks closely at Hibari's sleeping face,realizing that Hibari have a long eyelashes and he looks very unscary. A smile in his face is seen as he watch the asleep person.

After a moment of watching he realize that his face is millimeters away from Hibari's. Tsuna blushes and stands up.- Where's reborn? i thought he is here.. Did he just wanted me to see this?- as he glance at Hibari's peaceful face.

" Hibari-san maybe tired, aren't he's okay without a pillow?" he asked himself. Walking then sitting beside the asleep person, not wanting to wake him up. He lightly put the skylark's head into his lap. Blushing he takes his phone out and takes the opportunity to take a photo of Hibari. Trying to pet his hair to keep himself occupied.

After a moment of silence the School's bell rung that makes Hibari to wake up. He first focuses at the warmth he felt while he is sleeping. He sits up then stands up.

Hibari lift his tonfas ready to attack but he cut off by the scene.

Sleeping Tsuna and Hibird on his hand and saliva coming out of his mouth( for short he's drooling). Hibari hides his weapon and walks towards the sleeping brunnette. He smirk he takes out his phone and takes a picture of Tsuna's asleep and drool face.

Tsuna slowly open his eyes, and yawn like a baby. " Sawada Tsunayoshi.", a cold voice he heard." H-hibari-san!", as his eyes widen with fears. "What business do you have here?", he ask taking a step forward that makes Tsuna to step backward.

" Reborn wants me to go here, I-i d-dont know why." Hibari just "hn" at his answer." Then why are you sleeping here herbivore?", glaring at Tsuna, who is still scared.

" W-when Reborn gave me a letter, I-i came here then I-i k-knock but no one answer, s-so I entered and saw you ... S-sleeping... I thought maybe you needed a pillow for you to lie down, t-then I used my lap for y-you." Tsuna blush when he told Hibari about that."..but I-i did not do anything while you're asleep". Another "hn" from Hibari. Hibari's mini words pisses Tsuna off.

" Then you can leave now." he walk towards the trembling boy. " R-really?". Tsuna ask surprised ,he expect that he'll be biten by Hibari.

" I'm not going to repeat myself, but before you go." he lean and licks the saliva in Tsuna's lower lips. In the other hand Tsuna blush and he shrieked while Hibari just smirk," You drooled, now you can go.", a speechless and a blushing Tsuna walks out of the reception room like nothings happen.

But when he is outside," That's so embarassing.", still blushing, he slide down of his knees and hides his face with his never realize that he's blushing too much.

A baby sitting on the branch of the tree near the window watched everything. What a sly baby he is.

" A Sweet Encounter is the cause of Everything."


	2. Such a Sweet Savior

**A Sweet Beginning**

Chapter 1 - _"Such a Sweet Savior"_

A day for Swimming Tsuna Sawada this is the day of teasing and name calling. The day he hates the most. He again wakes up late and was bitten again by his tutor, Reborn. He's hungry because he didn't eat breakfast.

On his way to school he came across his two friends Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. Yamamoto Takeshi, a talented baseball player, a happy go lucky guy, and the kind of person who smiles and laugh for nonsense things. Gokudera Hayato a very bad tempered guy, Vongola Decimo's self proclaims right hand man. He just follows the orders of his boss and no one else.

Tsuna makes his way towards his two friends,"Ohayou Yamamoto-kun, Gokuder..." he was cut off by Hayato with his sparkling smile, " Ohayou gozaimasu Juudaime", beside him Yamamoto, "What a great morning Tsuna!"with a 10 000 watts smile.

Tsuna smiles at them and replied," Yes it is Yamamoto-kun. Let's come to school together." The two guys just nodded and started walking just like Tsuna.

* * *

Hibird on his master's hair, singing the Namimori Middle School song. Hibari Kyoya resting on the rooftop of his beloved school. "Ciaossu Hibari", Reborn jumping next to him. "What is it Akambo (baby)?", glancing at the baby.

"There are some students who break the school rules", smirking at Hibari who just frown and walks away, well actually he jumps from the rooftop and landed safely.

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Hayato enter the school's ground. "Being late, you're breaking the rules. I'll bite each of you to death especially you, Sawada Tsunayoshi", staring at Tsuna coldly who is now shaking and trembling nervously.

"You bastard don't talk to juudaime like that" Hayato making his move to protect his lovingly boss.

"Are you ordering me, herbivore?" lifting his tonfas and ready to fight.

" Maa maa, everyone should calm down", putting his hands on the shoulder of Hibari as well as Hayato.

" You bastard don't tell me what to do", Hayato shouted at Yamamoto who just sweat-drops but still smiling. "Don't touch me casually", Hibari snapped out.

After that Hibari and Hayato just stare at each other, waiting for an incoming attack. A moment of silence but Kusakabe came in and talks to Hibari about an important meeting.

"I'm not yet done talking to you, Sawada Tsunayoshi", walking away from the group and leaving Tsuna speechless.

"Juudaime just ignore him. We'll be having our swimming class today."

Hayato said and they started their way to their class.

During the swimming class, Tsuna never touch the water. Not because he doesn't want to. It is just because he can't swim, he doesn't want to drown and die yet.

He is envious at everyone, they are swimming freely and they seem to be having fun even Yamamoto and Hayato. Tsuna just watched them silently, but some of his classmates lift him up and throw Tsuna in the water that makes the water splashed, Uwahhh! I'm going to fa...".

"Juudaime", Hayato rushed out to save his beloved boss."Tatsukete (help me) *blub... blub...* I can't... * gasp for air*swim...", Tsuna yelping for help. He was saved by Hayato immediately.

"Are you okay, J-judaime? Hayato

asked concernly. "Who the hell is the person who throw Juudaime in the water?", now turning his head around him making sure that the entire person behind this incident will be guilty

Enough to apologize."I'm f-fine, I...*cough* guess", Tsuna replied as he coughs out some water.

"It's Dame-Tsuna's fault, he would never drown if he can swim or I rather say if he can be able to learn to swim", a guy from his class butt in and smirked. "What did you say? Don't under/estimated Juudaime. He's an amazing person", Hayato ready to save Tsuna at all times.

" I am just saying the truth", the same guy answered that makes Hayato snapped up and ready to punchthe said person. He was just stop by Yamamoto. " Gokudera you should relax more", calming Hayato and dragging him off of the crowd leaving Tsuna with all the teasing.

"Okay everyone we will just continue tomorrow except Sawada Tsunayoshi", everyone started leaving and gathering their things except for Tsuna. " I think he'll going to be punished by sensei (teacher)", whispering at each other,

talked about Tsuna behind his back. " You're going to clean the pool. Hurry up and do it", he ordered before walking away.

* * *

A certain skylark watching the whole scene especially when the herbivore was lifted by his classmates and was threw in the water. He frown whenever some people make fun out of his herbivore. Hate to people who make fun of him...

His herbivore...

His Sawada Tsunayoshi...

Why did he think that Sawada

Tsunayoshi is his?

He is not a herbivore to think about that. He is not weak to have a feeling for a certain weak and clumsy herbivore. Hibari is spacing that he never realize that something is happen until Hibird chirping while landing on his silky black hair.

Tsuna while cleaning the pool and thinking about a guy name ,Hibari Kyoya.

_- When will I be able to see him again. Well... I just saw him a while ago but I feel so ... strange when I don't see him._- he blush and he just continue to clean up but he didn't watch his step and fall down in the water... again.

" Help me! *gasping*"... _-I'm going to drown, I'm going to die-_ Tsuna just closed his eyes and let himself drown but I warm hand caught his hand and a warm body that touch his. _- It feels familiar. I can't see clearly.-_ he thought before he become unconscious.

Hibari Kyoya trying his best to give Tsuna a CPR or Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, using it to rescue breathing and chest compressions to help a person whose breathing and heartbeat have stopped . Yes you read it right, it's mouth to mouth resuscitation. Tsuna opens his eyes slowly. He was in the same warm before he pass out. This time he saw the face of his savior, Hibari Kyoya is the one.

" What a weak herbivore.", Hibari said still holding Tsuna into a warm loving hug.

" Hibari-san...y-you s-saved me!", Tsuna blurted out. " Yes, not because I want to. It is only because I don't want a dead body lying here in my teritory",

Tsuna feeling the warm of Hibari. -_Hibari-san saved me. He saved me. Thinking about it makes me... happy!_- he blush as he closed his eyes because off tiredness. The next time he wakes up he is in his room. He can't still move on by

his warmth. And he never thought that Hibari have been used CPR to save him.

" I should thank Hibari-san for saving me", he said happily walking out of his room. A smirking Reborn near the window.

_-what a great job you did Hibari-_


	3. A Sweet Favor of the Sweet Tuna

A/N: Thank you for those who liked and followed my story " A Sweet Beginning".

_Code-00, Forever98, Meganlei, SailorKechara, Shadoukira, comatose-tomato, gothiclolitapl, herbivore1827, krazgirl1, lyx-hime, pika04, umbreonblue, yaoi1827..._

* * *

**A Sweet Beginning**

Chapter 2- _" A Sweet Favor of the Sweet Tuna"_

Time check it's 4:11 in the morning, Hibari Kyoya came out of the bathroom. A towel around his waist, his silky black hair is soaking wet and looking beautiful as ever with his visible masculine bare chest. Hibari gets his cellphone on his own bed. He flips it open and stare at someone's picture or a certain herbivore's picture. Smirking at the photo on his phone and he then flips it back on his bed.

While drying his hair ,he keeps on thinking of the same herbivore on his phone.-That herbivore, the way he smiles, the way he laugh and the way he makes me think of him. It... pisses me off.- he thought to himself. " Sawada Tsunayoshi", saying bluntly.

The said to be a herbivore and the one who is makes Hibari pissed is non other than is Sawada Tsunayoshi, you read it right it is him.

After he dried his hair, he makes his way in his kitchen to cook for his breakfast. Not because he is a prefect and the most fearsome guy in the city he can't live normaly on his own.. of course he can, who do you think he is, he's Hibari Kyoya.

He live without his mother, father or any sibling for short he lives alone. No one knows where his family are.

He put on his uniform after that. Making sure he won't forget his tonfas and hiding them under his jacket ( who knows how he hides them ).

At school 6:11 making his rounds to make sure everything about his beloved school is fine. As usual he is the only one present at that time.

Taking his step near the swimming pool, he remember the other day that he saved his pathetic and clumsy herbivore that was drowning. He can't stand it when his herbivore is in trouble. Hibari wants to know everything about him. His little herbivore's favorite, such as color, spot , food... well almost everything.

" I'm becoming a herbivore because of him." he mumbled.

* * *

Tsuna, who always wakes up late in the morning and getting kick on the stomach by his tutor just to wake him up. This time he wakes up early, without using an alarm clock or being kick by Reborn. He is awake at 4:31 AM. He thought he needs to practice when he is about to talk to Hibari. " What am I suppose to say when someone did a favor to you. Specially if he saved you?", asking himself.

" Thank him." a voice behind him.

" Right! I should thank him...", answering the unknown voice._- Wait... Dare ga?- ( Who's that? )_, turning his head to know who is it.

" Reborn!", in a mid tone voice. Avoiding to wake the peiple rhat are still having their sweet in the other hand ignore him and sitting on the right shoulder of his student.

" It's a miracle you didn't drown. I'm kind of disappointed.", Reborn smirks.

" What?... so mean...", Tsuna pouts as he bits his lips.

" But I'm surprised that Hibari saved you." Tsuna glance at Reborn and nod in agreement.

" Wait... You ... knew...!",Reborn just smirked.- Of course he knows everything-, he thought.

Reborn once again sleeps with his eyes open. Tsuna just lay back on his bed but didn't go back to sleep.

* * *

At school during, Tsuna searched for Hibari. He once asked Kusakabe where he is, he just said that Hibari is busy. Tsuna went on the roof top and found Hibari there. Hibari noticed him but not wasting his time to glance at him. " What do you need herbivore?"

Before he can answer, a girl has pop in. It was Kyoko Sasagawa, younger sister of Ryohei Sasagawa.

" Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun and Hayato-kun are waiting for you.", the girl declare.

Tsuna just followed the lead of his comrade, really want to have a private time with the skylark. Taking one last glance at Hibari before closing the door.

Another time he went to see Hibari. He knock first and come in. He makes his way near the furniture.

" Do you have any business here?", Hibari said sitting comfortably in his usual chair.

" I...", Tsuna was cut off by Kusakabe, the Vice President of the Disciplinary Committee. Tsuna was asked to leave the two. They talked privately. He was sulking as he walked back to his room.

After his class, he accidentaly bump to Hibari. He apologized immediately. " Hibari-san, I just want...", once again he was cut off by someone's voice.

" Juudaime, let's go home together.", Tsuna's loyal right hand man, it was non other than Hayato Gokudera, his smiling face was replace by a frown when he saw Hibari.

" What are you doing with Juudaime?", running to strike Hibari. Tsuna try to stop Hayato but he's not listening. Tsuna just snap out and shout.

" I JUST WANT TO TALK TO HIBARI-SAN!", everyone included Hibari have widen their eyes. Tsuna just clenched into Hibari's jacket. Hayato has nodded and walk away with the others.

" Hi-hibari-san, I just want to thank you f-for saving m-me l-last time." still clenching into his jacket.

" I-i will d-o anything for y-you.", closing his eyes.

" Then what will a herbivore like you can do?", smirking at Tsuna.

" A-anything you want, Hibari-san."

" Then Tomorrow. Saturday. 10 am. At the Park. A date."

" D-date.", Tsuna shrieked.

" Yes, if your late. I'll be biting you to death." disappearing like a bubble.

Running back home while blushing.

_- A date with Hibari... Hibari-san. I can't take it anymore-_

Someone just pop out of now where. _-Tomorrow will be interesting-_

" A Sweet Favor of the Sweet Tuna can be the cause of a new start."


	4. Sweet time must treasures it

_**A Sweet Beginning**_

Chapter 3-" _Sweet time must treasures it**"  
**_  
"Juudaime! Ohayou", knocking at the door of Sawada's residence. It is an ordinary Saturday morning and Hayato Gokudera had gone to Tsuna's house to hang out. He's with Takeshi Yamamoto a usual smile on his face. Waiting for an answer he knocked again. It was opened by Nana Sawada, Tsuna's mom. A Yamato Nadeshiko. The kind of mom that welcomes anybody to be a part of their family. She loves his son and his husband, which is not with them because of the reason he can't tell it to her.

"Ara... Ohayou. You are both early today." greeting the two and leading them on the living room.

"Feel at home, I'll serve you some tea and some food." she said as she walk passed the two. After she had prepared the tea and the food, she served it at the two boys. Nana sat next to Yamamoto, who now tastes the food that he was given to.

"Sawada-san, where's Juudaime?" Hayato said wondering if you Tsuna still asleep.  
" Tsu-kun had left before the two of you came. He didn't say where he is going..."

"Sou ka." Hayato replied, kinda disappointed. Nana had told the two that she needed to buy some ingredients for lunch. She then left the house. Reborn who appears from nowhere, jumped on the right shoulder of Yamamoto.  
They both greeted Reborn. He told the two about Tsuna except the date. They were asked to do something for Tsuna, who maybe now enjoying his precious time with the skylark.

* * *

"What to wear? What to wear?" Tsuna panicked as he glance at the wall clock, 9:45AM in his room.  
Deciding what to wear for an aberrant day... a dangerous day. A date with Hibari, the most fearsome guy in the city of Namimori.

"Hieeeeee! I need to hurry or else..." not wanting to continue, he gasps at what he saw. His pants are nowhere to be seen. Tsuna's pants are now all shorts.

He will have scolded Reborn but he saw the clock time's... It's already 9:52 am, 8 minutes before 10. Wearing the short and running out of his house. Premonition about this day. A confused mom and a smirking baby see him off.

Walk.

Walk.

Run.

Run.

Stumble.

Get up.

Run.

Reach his destination.

Fix himself before showing up.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya, who patiently waiting at the given place and time. Wearing his long white sleeves with his pants. Looking so gorgeous as usual. At the park the meeting place for them, the sun shines brightly. The sun ray touches the soft skin of the skylark.

He's watching the two little kids playing together on the swing. The little girl was the one who sit on it and the little boy, the one that pushes it to make the swing to move.  
He is the kind of person who abhors crowds and especial noisy herbivore.

In the other hand the two kids was called by their mother to go home. Hibari looked at his watch that was read as 9:59 am and only 5 seconds left before 10:00. Counting from five to zero, but was interrupted by a certain soft voice.

A soft apology had mumbled by the person. It was Sawada Tsunayoshi, today's date of Hibari. The brunette run to the skylark that's eyes had softened when he saw the adorable figure.

" Hibari-san, sorry i-im l-late.", he bow his head continuously in front of Hibari. While seeing the brunette apologized, a smile was drawn on his face.

"You're not late, you are just on time. It amazed me though." he grin at him and started walking that makes him followed by the other.

**_- Is Hibari-san angry? But it does not look like it. -_** Tsuna talked at himself. Making such a cute face. In the other hand he is watched by Hibari in the corner of his eyes. The Tuna is disturbed by a sudden action of his date. Hibari holds Tsuna's right hand and entwined it together.

Tsuna blushed at what he did. He shakes it to let it go but Hibari's grip is stronger that his. Instead of letting his hand go Hibari just made Tsuna move closer.  
" Hi...hi..bari-sa..n!"

"I'm not going to let go."

" b-but Hi-hibari-san, people are s-staring."

"Let them. I don't care. Do you care?" now Hibari stares at Tsuna, who just whisper a silent no at him. After that he smirked.

"Just leave this date to me." Tsuna just nodded and continue walking with Hibari. Not knowing where their destination is.

"And the shorts of yours suits you." squeezing his hands.

**"Ehhhhhhhh?!"**

* * *

Little omake...

Reborn makes the two guardians of Tsuna to work for his homework. They made it done quickly because of Hayato, who really is as smart as Einstein. In front of Hayato that was making some of the assign works for him, Yamamoto watched him with a smile. Moving his hands to Hayato's. Hayato blushed just like a tomato. Struggling. Shaking. Making him let go.

"Y-you bastard... WH-what are you do-ing?!"

"It's Saturday, we should relax from time to time."

"I don't c-care... I'm doing something for Juudaime!."

The happy go lucky guy moves fast and closer at the bomber guy.

"I need to do this for Boss." Hayato continue.

"He can understand if you don't do it now. And I'm pissed right now." Yamamato said with a serious face who's eyes now looking at his.

" Naze? (Why)"

"Do you really want to know?" moving his eyes close to Hayato.

"I'm JEALOUS; I want you to think of me when we're alone. No one else..." closes the gap between them, lips met lips. Tongue dance together. While enjoying the sensation, some had been watching the while scene.  
- A new love blooms-


	5. Sweet Discovery of the Cute Herbivore

_**A Sweet Beginning **_

Chapter 4 - " Sweet Discovery of the Cute Herbivore"

_-My d-date with Hibari-san just start and here I am feeling so abash about it.-_ Tsuna thought still his hand is entwined with Hibari's. Tsuna is a bit confused about their destination. Brave enough to ask Hibari about it.

" H...hibari..-san. Where are we ...going?" the prefect suddenly stop but still holding the brunet hand. Looking at him in the eyes.  
"Where do you want to go then?" Hibari ask Tsuna in a solemn voice. He didn't need to wait for the response because Tsuna' s stomach (growls) answers it. Starts to walk again, dragging Tsuna in a restaurant. Requesting a table for two. The skylark leads him at the available sits. Tsuna sat down and so was Hibari. Taking the menu, Tsuna steal a glance at Hibari. The waiter looks at the Tuna. Smiling at him like there's no tomorrow, of course that makes Hibari pissed. The prefect takes the menu from the brunet and order.

"We will have two lasagna pasta. And two ice tea." handing the menu at the waiter roughly. The waiter frowns but smile at Tsuna.

"Is that all? What about you beautiful lady?", asking Tsuna. He just paled when he heard him up.

"I'm...n-not a girl, I'm...A BOY!" he corrects the waiter which is now bowing and takes his leave.  
Hibari is not surprised by the certain person who mistaken Tsuna as a girl. Tsuna's fluffy hair, honey colored eyes and his feminine body.  
They both waited for their order in silent.

_- It is so silent. So awkward. -_

* * *

Meanwhile in the Sawada's Residence, the two lovers still in the deep affection. Kissing. Licking. Tongue to tongue. They were separated by the lack oxygen. Damn air. There's a string of saliva between them. Yamamoto licks it while Hayato was panting. They were abrupt by a female voice.

" Hayato-kun, Yamamoto-kun. I'm back." standing behind the door. The two of them greeted them back. Nana makes her way in the kitchen to cook for their lunch. Leaving the two again in the living room.

"I want to do it with you?" Yamamoto whisper to Hayato's ear then licks it. That makes Hayato shivers and makes him red.

"B...ba...baka! I'm going ...home!" standing and leaving Yamamoto.

"Maybe you shouldn't force him and surprised him. Take it slowly." Reborn popping out of nowhere, Yamamoto just nodded and try to follow Hayato. But before he leaves.

"I can't, if I take it slowly maybe someone takes him away from me."

* * *

Feeling so awkward about the atmosphere. Tsuna wanted to steal a glance at Hibari who is totally watching him seriously. Hibari smile sweetly at him. Tsuna blushes that he can compete to a tomato. They didn't need to wait long for their order. It was served just on time. Still hot they both said their itadakimasu and start to eat. Tsuna who is really hungry and eats the pasta as fast as he could. Hibari, amazed about him but soon replaced by a smile.

"You don't need to eat so fast herbivore." gulping the last food on his mouth and lightly bowed his head. Hibari used his thumb to wipe off some sauce on his mouth, he then licks it.

" Hibari...-san...?!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Continue to eat herbivore.".

They both eat quietly until two herbivores break the silent.

* * *

Haru and Kyoko, who loves to have food trip especially restaurant. Laughing and giggling, talking about some funny things. Deciding to come and try the newest restaurant in the city. They goes in and they passed by Hibari with someone they didn't know who it is. Kyoko who first approach the prefect. Thankfully Hibari just finishes his pasta and currently drinking his ice tea.

" Konnichiwa Hibari-san.", Tsuna lift his head up to see who it is. He gasps and he tries to hide himself so that he was not be seen. Not wasting his time to glance at the girl." What do you need herbivore?"

"Just come to greet you."

" Haki! Hibari-san, who are you with desu? She is cute desu." Kyoko nodded while Tsuna just sigh in relief but sweat drops.

"It is not your business about it herbivore."

" Haki! So mean desu. Kyoko-chan let's go now desu. I think we are disturbing someone desu." Haru and Kyoko leave them.

"Are you done now herbivore?" stares at Tsuna who is now sulking.

" Hibari-san..?"

"Hn?"

" Can you me by my g-given na-m-me?".

" Tsunayoshi.", Tsuna's face lit up and smiles brightly.

" Arigatou, Hi-hibari-san."

Hibari stands up and walks towards the brunet and offers his hand for him.

" Let's go Tsunayoshi." hesitating if he can hold Hibari's hand again but finally let go of that thought and hold out for it.

Walking out of the given restaurant, Hibari asked Tsuna if there's a place that he wanted to go. Tsuna immediately said arcade. This time it is Tsuna who drags Hibari in the arcade. They go inside the amusement arcade. There Tsuna saw the "claw crane". Claw Crane is also known as teddy picker.

Tsuna puts a coin in the slot machine and try to play the claw crane. He catches a small teddy bear. Tsuna hold it in front of Hibari.  
"Did you saw that Hibari-san?" telling Hibari about the teddy bear. The skylark just stays silent.  
"What's wrong? Hibari-san?" looking at him worriedly.  
"Did you already play claw crane?" not waiting for an answer. Tsuna taught Hibari how to do it. After a moment of teaching and learning, Hibari put a coin and play it. First try he caught a big violet teddy bear.  
- As expected of the President of Disciplinary Committee.-, Tsuna thought as smiles cutely.  
"I thought it is a UFO (Unidentified Flying Object) in a machine.", still concentrating on the arcade game.

"Hibari-san let's enjoy every game ne~! "Holding Hibari's hand and making their way to find a good game.

**" Kufufu, It's been a while Sawada Tsunayoshi."**


	6. Sweetest and Blissful Kiss ( CHU )

_**A Sweet Beginning**_

****Chapter 5 - " Sweetest and Blissful Kiss ( CHU~ )

**"It's been a while Sawada Tsunayoshi."**

Hearing the familiar moderate voice. Feeling it and making his muscles tense. Tsuna had stopped walking. First he ignores it but he was bothered by the given topic. He knows the owner of the voice. He surely does. Once again the voice said, "I'm here right beside you, Tsunayoshi.". He immediately turn around, there he saw the illusionist, the only person with a pineapple hair and his mist guardian. It is none other than Rokudo Mukuro.

Mukuro was behind by the brunette smiling at him. Tsuna was shocked that his mouth was hang open. Mukuro grin when he saw Tsuna's reaction, it was replace by an evil smirk as he take a glance at the skylark who is now imitating a dangerous aura. Mukuro knew that Hibari hates him from being here. Disrupting the date of the brunette and the prefect.

Back at Tsuna still speechless until Mukuro ask him," Is this how you greet people, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" coming back to his senses. Stepping backward and trying to find the right word to say. He opens his mouth but not even one word has been heard. Now for his second try, he was able to say," Mukuro! W-why are you here? You're not supposed to be here!" Hibari amused at what his herbivore just said and proud about it. Mukuro just raised his one eyebrow and replied," Oho... Am I not welcome here? And I want to join the both of you." Tsuna did not have a chance to response, Mukuro had his hand around Tsuna's waist. Making Tsuna to walk over and leave Hibari alone.

Hibari just follow the two irritated in the crowd which he really hates the most. The thing is ,his adorable herbivore is with the person he hates so much that he can attack him now. This day is their date, he don't want anyone here disrupting his precious time with the brunette. He keeps himself control, he knows his limitations, and he prevents to do something that Tsuna will hate. "Try to do something and you are **dead** pineapple herbivore."

* * *

Meantime, while Hibari was cursing Mokuro, Tsuna had tugged by the sadistic illusionist into the nearest arcade game, Basketball Shoot. It is a arcade game that you needed to shoot the ball many times. Never have thought that Mukuro will play a shooting game. Either Tsuna can't believe that he never used illusion instead he plays the game fair.

Tsuna watched Mukuro play and shoot many balls into the ring. Tsuna pout and try to shoot one ball in it, but as usual he's not good at any sports. Tsuna didn't stop and tried many times but failed many times. He decided to give up until a hand was put on his hand, "This is how you should do it.", and Mukuro had guided Tsuna to be able to shoot at least one ball into the ring. Brighten his face about it, he then realize that Mukuro is not just bad how he looks to be. Hibari was totally forgotten that time. Playing as much game as they want. When Tsuna felt tired he went to see Mukuro not Hibari. Confused he left the arcade room. Then he saw Mukuro outside, after he makes his way over by Mukuro. When he's beside by the illusionist he was offered an ice cream," Tsunayoshi, have some." he takes it thankfully and he then started to licks it. Tsuna noticed that Mukuro is staring at him, he offered him, " Want some?", lifting the ice cream in front of him but he shakes his head lightly. Mukuro received a cute 'oh' from the young vongola boss as he continue eating and licking the cold dessert. Smirk on his face he bent down and licks the opposite side of the ice cream, "It tastes good."

* * *

While the two are having fun, Hibari, who walk to leave the two alone, but afraid that the pineapple herbivore will do something unnecessary. He came back and saw the two in a situation he will never dare to imagine and he doesn't want to see. Blood rise up in his face, jealousy strikes Hibari. Hibari Kyoya jealous. Him the most fearful guy. Jealous of him being close to his Tsunayoshi.

When he's about to attack the illusionist, he thought to himself, -_What if Tsunayoshi won't like it. What if he'll get mad.-_, he shakes his head and leave.

* * *

Tsuna quickly ate ice cream after what Mukuro did. The sadistic illusionist just laughs out at the brunette's reactions. The Tuna had realized that Hibari is not here, _-Where's Hibari-san? Hieee... Did he gone from home because I totally forgotten about him? Is he angry? I need to find him and apologize.-_, as soon he take a step to find the perfect he was stopped by Mukuro. A hand that was holding his wrist stopping him to find his date.

It is getting late, Mukuro had tugged Tsuna along. He makes sure that no one else is there. Mukuro lean and try to kiss those soft kissable lips of the brunette but Tsuna moved immediately to avoid the kiss, "S-stop, Mukuro! What are you doing?" Tsuna shrieked.

"I want to kiss you and make you mine... now", Mukuro replied and pause for dramatically suspense and he added, "Just look at me as the person you love the most. And let me kiss you". He leaned in slowly but surely (imagine it in a slow motion.). As the illusionist is getting nearer and nearer, he doesn't move even an inch or centimeter and Tsuna thought, _- The one I love... The person I love the most is... H-hibari-san. -_ snapped out his thought, they are just millimeters apart, "Hibari-san..." he just mumbled as he felt that they were separated. Looking at the person, who's hand on his shoulder, he's eyes widen when he saw who it is. It is Hibari Kyoya. Smiling at him and then the prefect just walks away with Tsuna without saying any word at Mukuro because he knows it is worthless.

"I'm not still done at you. You're still my prey Sawada Tsunayoshi.", disappeared again like some other time.

* * *

On the way home, they were in an awkward situation. Where you can find Hibari leading the way while, the afraid little herbivore which is Tsuna was behind him. At first afraid to ask him but he encourage himself to do it, "H-hibari-san a-are y-you mad?"

"Not really."

_- Hieeeee! He's lying. It is not how it look like.-_

They reach Sawada's Residence.

"I'll be going now herbivore. "A tug from his shirt was felt by the given prefect.

"No not yet, please just a minute. Sorry I totally forgot about you when you were the one who invited me in the first place. I am really sorry." Hibari listened at the Tuna who looks at him seriously.

"It doesn't matter anymore since it is the pineapple herbivore's fault and..."

"...and?"

"Let's spend another day together, alone and no else." with that he leaned and kissed Tsuna's forehead, which is a little disappointed at the given act.

"I want a kiss on the lips." he's not aware at what he said but Hibari heard it clearly.

" Sore Jaa ne (See you) Hibari-san". Leaving the perfect standing and smirking. A smile on his face, a sign that something will happens.

* * *

At night Tsuna took a bath, brushed his teeth, changed clothes for short all set. Ready to bed he turns off the light, he still thinks about how he really wants a kiss from Hibari not on the cheeks but on the lips. When he heard a sound outside of his window he immediately changed to attack position.

"Tsunayoshi, it is just me."

" Hibari-san, what are y-", Tsuna find his lips was sealed by Hibari's. Now blushing from the head to the neck. It is not a deep kiss but a soft and very gentle kiss from a rough guy like Hibari. After a moment of a blissful kiss they separated and of course Tsuna is blushing like a girl.

"Uwaaah, Naze (Why) Hibari-san k-k-kissed me?!"

"You can say it is a Good Night Kiss from me and didn't you want it?" Tsuna shrieked but stay calm as much as he can but he can't 'cause it is his first kiss.

"Oyasumi Tsunayoshi and don't be late on Monday. You know what will happen of you do.", once again he kissed Tsuna for the second time and jumping outside of Tsuna's house.

"O...yasumi... Hibari-san..." with that he fell down out of his knees.

"Uwuaaahhh! That's embarrassing!"

**_Tsuna still can't convey the feeling he have now. This is totally a complicated thing..._**

* * *

Minh-Tuyet: Thank you, I've been working so hard to learn English since it is the Universal Language... ^^

jovancolon : Maybe this chapter answers your question, well Mukuro's role in this story is just the beginning. I take his character little by little (' ')

SailorKechara: Arigatpu for always leaving you opinions about my story and it really makes me happy.. really. Please continue supporting A Sweet Beginning... :)

-FluffyStrawberryParfait


	7. A Sweet and Unexpected Guest

**A Sweet Beginning**

Chapter 6 - _" A Sweet and Unexpected Guest "_

Once again it's Sunday, one of the days that a regular student like Tsuna hates the most because after this will be Monday. The only thing that he is thankful about that he doesn't have som-A LOT of homeworks to do. Nor a Reborn to tell him what to do. For everyone to know Reborn left this morning to go to Italy for the mean time.

Now in his own room as usual it is in such a mess. His books scattered on the floor, test papers with a low grades on his closet. Trash that also makes his room dirtier.

Tsuna lay down on his own bed. Chocolate brown orbs looks at the ceilling. The brunnet seems to be lost on his thought. A moment of silence fill his room, no one ever break it like the usual day. Tsuna touches his lips while his hair hid his eyes so no one can tell his emotion , neither his expression.

_- Hibari-san kissed me. He kissed me... Kissed me.-,_ Hiding now his adorable and blushing face with his bare hands. He rolled back and forth on his bed trying to calm himself if possible.

Ended up falling out of his own bed, sighing on how pathetic he is. He is like a high school girl who just have her first date at the same time her first kiss.

" Hibari-san's kiss is very gentle and his lips are so soft. Despite how scary he is but he still have his sweet side."

On a sitting position he held out of the mirror that was placed on the right side of his table. The young vongola boss examined his own reflection on the given object. First he look at his pinkish moist lips.

He really can't get over from the blissful kiss he got from the skylark. For him it is a sensation he will never forget.

Tsuna stared to himself for almost a minute until a familiar and an annoying voice came in.

" Dame-Tsuna breakfast is ready. Lambo-sama will eat yours if you don't hurry up. Wahaha...", Lambo's voice echoed into Tsuna's room. Soughing he left his room for godsake.

Walking step by step into the stairs 'till he reach the end of it. He saw his mother making her way in the living room of their house.

" Hara ,hara, Tsu-kun Ohayou. You have a guest. He really is handsome and he looks so cool. I didn't know you have a friend like him.", now Nana Sawada looked at his son the look of a fangirl on her eyes, but it is wash away immediately.

" Tsu-kun hurry up and have your breakfast. His waiting in the living room..", there she left his son confused. Curiosity filled Tsuna's thoughts.

_- A guest of mine?... Gokudera-kun?... Yamamoto-kun?...-_, he shakes his head lightly.

_- Ie. Ie. Ie ( No No No ) they came here so many times. And I'm not saying they are not handsome nor... cool but Kaa-san ( Mom / Mother ) seems he didn't saw him yet.."_, frowning. thinking. He felt his stomach growled.

" *sigh* Too much thinking. I'm hungry. I should eat first.", he proceed to eat to fill his empty stomach.

* * *

Meantime at Italy, a baby wearing a black suit and a fedora. He walk-in the basement of a private area.

Some guards surounded and lead him at the right way.

Inside the headquaters of the famous Vongola famiglia. Which means all the gurdians and even the current boss is in there. Honestly the first of Vongola famiglia, who already passed away, are just around the corner watching all the happenings in the given clan.

Now back at the baby, is now infront of a silver metal door. All of the subordinates left the baby or also known arcobaleno, who just came in right away.

" It is nice to see you again. The strongest arcobaleno, Reborn.", The old man said with a smile. Reborn is the sun arcobaleno and also known to be the strongest of all the babies.

" It's been a while Vongola NoNo.", Vongola Nono also have known for Vongola 9th. And our little Tuna will be the Vongola Decimo ( 10th ). " So what do you want to discuss? Is it all about Vongola Decimo, isn't it?"

" Yes it is. He'll be the next boss of the famiglia and he already prove himself same as through his gurdians."

" Then?"

" But I still need to watched him over and make sure he will never gonna do something that our famiglia will regret."

" And before I forget he needed to find his mate."

" Why did you bring up this matter?", Revorn said respectfully.

" To be honest all er.. I mean almost of the Vongola bosses didn't have a chance to find the person they really want to be with.", Vongola Nono he said it all with his eyes close as if he is the one of the subject.

" I don't think it is like that.", The boss just listen to the arcobaleno patiently.

" I think the other boss just afraid of all the consequences they needed to face. Afraid of losing someone when crisis came up.", Reborn's fedora hides his eyes as the sign that he is serious about something.

" That's why I need your help to find Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun's mate. As long as that person is capable to protect itself and Tsunayoshi-kun.", now smiling as his best. Reborn smirked at the same time.

" A boss who thinks about his family and comrades before himself. A boss with a great power and responsibilities deserves to have a simple life... So I want you to help Tsunayoshi-kun to find the lucky person.", repeating his order to the arcobaleno.

" That's why I am assign to be the tutor of the Vongola Decimo."

" Arigatou ( Thank you ).", Nono thanked the baby.

They continue their chat but different topic. Soon their conversation ends and Reborn left the room. He was asked to stay for a while.

* * *

Tsunayoshi had eaten his breakfast. He decided to take a bath as he can to avoid making his guest wait.

Now ready to face his unknown guest. Taking a deep breath a enter the leaving room. He first saw the silk hair and how masculine his posture is.

Not shy enough he greeted him, " Konnichiwa.", he bow enough to show his respect.

" Hn.", that's what he got a reply from his visitor.

_- " Hn " I know who uses that mini syllable. N-no way!-,_ Tsuna lift up his head and TADAAaaa!

" Hi- hi- hi- hibari-san! Na- naze?", Tsuna yelp, when he saw Hibari Kyoya he immediately feel the dizziness. But stay on put to avoid being laugh by Hibari.

" Stop stutterring herbivore. And don't you want to see me again after what happened last night?", looking at him into his wonderful caramel orbs. Thankfully his mom is playing the kids so no ones there except for the two of them.

" No! I- i mean I wa-wanted to see y- y- you, Hi-hibari-san.", being pulled to sit down next to the prefect. Of course, Tsuna is now red as an apple, what do you expect.

" I said stop stuttering Tsunayoshi.", For Tsuna just by hearing Hibari says his first name it feels like a song to him.

" Hibari-san?", not stuttering , he moves closer and nearer to the prefect next to him.

" Hn?", being used to Hibari's syllabical words he asked, " Is Hibari-san not busy to come here?".

" No.", that answer is enough for Tsuna because he knows that Hibari is the man of few words but a man of action.

A simple smile crept on Tsuna's face. Simple but makes him cuter than the usual him.

Hibari saw it and grab Tsuna's head towards him. Slowly but surely tgeur lips are just inches no... millimeters away.

Hibari ready to touch, feel and combine his lips into the brunnet's kissable lips.

Closing his eyes as he felt Hibari's breating.

Their lips are ready to touch to each other in..

3...

2...

Click...

The door was opened. Yes it was open by Nana Sawada, " Tsu-kun... Is you visi-." not able to finished her question as she found her son in a awkward situation.

Tsuna froze while Hibari just as emotionless as ever.

Too much question filled his mind, " Why? In all time! What will Mom gonna do? I don't feel good about this.."

**Too be continue...**


	8. A Sweet Embarassing Scenario

_**A Sweet Beginning**_

Chapter 8: _"A Sweet Embarrassing Scenario"_

"Mom! Wha.. Don't...", nonsense words escaped from Tsuna's lips. Standing up, trembling as he try to utter some explanation about the awkward situation he was in a while ago. Hibari just blankly stares at him. Smirk forming on his lips watching his herbivore panic.

_-Uwaahh! Hibari-san help me! This is your fault.-_ Tsuna thought. He look so pale now, maybe because of nervousness.

Sawada-san sit on the sofa silently. Neither Tsuna nor Hibari knows what she's thinking. Her face is unreadable. Until, " Hara hara, Tsu-kun and his visitor-kun seems to be having fun. It's good your having a good time here Visitor-kun", Nana wear her usual and her brightest smile.

" Ha?", Tsuna with his pale face changing to his usual color. Relief about his mother's reaction. His mom can be naive sometimes. Now silent fill the room which Tsuna find to be awkward. While beside him Hibari, who just sitted comfortably next Tsuna.

" So what is your relationship with my Tsu-", she was shut off by an familiar cry. Not only familiar but also an annoying troublesome cry.

" Waaaahh! L-lambo-san was hurt... I-t-t-a-iiiiii!", running in and jump up to Nana. Sobbing, crying with all his might.

As all of you read , his name is Lambo. Tsuna's little brother but of course, no. Still a brat, a cry baby but still care for his love ones. For him Tsuna's mom is his mom. And one of the Vongola Gurdians, the lightning one.

" Hara Hara, Lambo-kun. Nande? Daijoubu? ( Are you alright? ).", trying to please Lambo as best as she can.

" Lambo-san is hurt.", Lambo sobbed.

" What do you want then, Lambo-kun?"

" Want? Lots and lots of Takoyaki.", his face light up and jump off towards the door.

" Hai Hai, I'll buy you takoyaki.", standing up from her seat and added, " What about you Tsu-kun? Take good care of your visito-

" Ie, Hibari-san said that he needed to go-."

" And your son will coming with me.", was cut off by Hibari Kyoya.

" Yeah, We'll going then ne...", pulling Hibari out of his mother sight with a fake smile on his face.

" Be careful then Tsu-kun..", she called out and thought,- Hara I didn't ask for his name... I'll just ask it to Tsu-kun next time.-

" Mama hurry up. I want to eat takoyaki."

" Hai Hai."

* * *

Outside of Sawada's house. Tsuna sigh as he still holding Hibari's right hand. Realizing about it he quickly let go of it , he blush and turns away.

" Hibari-san, why-. "

" Why am I here?", completing Tsuna's question, who just nodded at him.

" I don't need a reason to come to the place where I want to go. "

" T-that's not the point."

" Then what's the point herbivore?"

" It's unexpected well what I mean is... W-why so sudden? H-hibari-san should tell me first."

" What about those hebivores did they tell you first when they are about to visit you?", those herbivores he mean are remaining gurdian of the young boss except for Mukuro.

" No, t-they don't."

" See..."

" B-but H-hibari-san is different."

" How so? *smirk* "

" H-h-h-himitsu."

" I said your coming with me", now Tsuna's the one that was being tagged along.

" D-doko desu ka? ( Where? ) ", No reply from the skylark but yet he entwine their fingers together.

" H-h-hibari-san?! Wai- w-what if s-somone will see u-us.", Tsuna whined as he swang his hand so that he can let go of Hibari's hand.

" ... ", Instead of replying he just lifted Tsuna and carry him bridal-style. Jumping on the red roof of a house to another. Tsuna shriked and puts his little hands around Hibari's neck to avoid himself to fall off. Calming himself from his view, - Such a lovely and good-looking guy he is. -

" You're also lovely Tsunayoshi. ", he gripped him to secure his safety before adding, " Not only lovely but also... adorable."

_- Eeeh?! M-me adorable? Lovely? No way..."_, embarassed at the same time blushing from what he heard from the prefect.

While waiting for them to land, he saw Gokudera and as usual with Yamamoto. They are walking down the road into the direction of their boss. He frown because Gokuradera will be upset if he will find out that he is with Hibari.

After a long time of jumping on a roof to another, Hibari landed safely upon the ground and infront of his home. Still clinging through his cloud gurdian's neck, sleeping soundly and peacefully.

Was about to let go of the young brunnete when he saw Tsuna fast asleep. Hibari forcefully open the door of his house since his hands is full with a sleepibg herbivore.

His bed room, where Hibari sleeps and rest. It consists of his own bed, where he lay down Tsuna gently to avoid him from waking up. Currently ,Hibari's face is milimeters away from Tsuna. Smooching Tsuna's forehead, with the wind blows with sakura petals, making a romantic effect for them. He then ruffles the herbivore's gravity defying hair.

Walking off and leaving Tsuna to sleep silently.

* * *

Hibari takes a bath to refresh himself before Tsuna wakes up. He puts on a white shirt and a pants. A missed call from Kusakabe was seen on the screen of his mobile phone. It was a minute ago. Not wasting his time, he quickly call his Vice President ( Disciplinary Committee ) to know what took him to call Hibari.

Kusakabe only gives a call to Hibari if it's an emergency ,a meeting or an information. Calling Kusakabe now, after 5 seconds of waiting Kusakabe pick it up for the God's sake. If the Vice President of the Disciplinary Committee didn't answer no one knows what will Hibari do to him.

" Kusakabe Tetsuya, what brings you to call me?", standing cooly beside the door.

" Reborn-san, left a letter for you. He told me to give it to you.", he said over the line.

" Akambo? Deliver it to me as soon as possible.", right now looking to the sleeping person in the bed room.

" Hai Kyo-san. Right away...", there the call ended then Hibari hide his phone on his pocket.

" Hibari.. Hibari... Hibari..", the sound the yellow bird, Hibird. Landing on the silky hair of the prefect. Hibari, who caress the soft yellow feathers of Hibird.

Hibari didn't need to wait for a long time since Kusakabe reaches the house of the skylark. He gave the letter and proceed to leave for some responsibility he have to do.

The letter with the symbol of the Vongola emblem. He reads it and smirks at the message of the letter. Walking in the bed room and sitting beside his own bed. His chin rested on his hand.

* * *

Tsuna roll on the side of the bed where he find Hibari watching him with his hypnotic eyes. Space out for a while but he snap himself off at the situation. He sat down pulling the bed sheet over him.

" Good evening, sleepy head..", he grin at Tsuna.

" S-sleepy head? Did I fall asleep?", he asked.

" Yes, you fell asleep on our way here."

" H-hibari-san, w-where are we a-anyway?"

" My house.."

" Y-y-your house!.."

" Is there a problem with that herbivore?"

Observing the room of the prefect, amazed of how neat and fresh his room. He expect something with blood or anything..

" You're the first one to come in my home."

- I'm the first one...what should I do... Ureshi desu ( I'm so happy)..-, so happy that he blushes too much.

" I-i-i'm happy, H-hibari-san."

" Happy?"

" B-because you said I'm the first one to be in your place. I-im so happy...", surprised. at what he heard from the brunnette.

" You always surprised Tsunayoshi.", standing and sitting right on the bed. His hands caress Tsuna's cheeks. Bumping his forehead to the other.

" You better go home now, I can let you sleep here."

" W-why?!"

" A while ago I was thinking I shoul let you sleep over but now I realized that I can control myself to attack you."

" Eh? "

Hibari smirks and carry Tsuna again bridal style. So fast that less than a minute they were in the Sawada's resident. Hibari jumps on the branch of a tree near the window of Tsuna's room, opening the window and putting down the petite brunnete.

" Good night, Tsunayoshi.", he turn to jump off the window and leave but a gentle tag fro his shirt.

When he face the herbivore, he was kissed on the cheecks by Tsuna.

" Thank you and O-oyasumi Hibari-san."

Hibari ,in the good mood thanks to a given herbivore.

* * *

Hai, Chapter 8 finished. Hope you like it :) I'll try my very best for the next chapter.. Till then.

-FluffyStrawberryParfait


	9. A Sweet and An Annoying Love

_**A Sweet Beginning**_

Chapter 9_; "A Sweet and An Annoying Love"_

Another Monday morning has come. The rising sun, the tweeting of birds and the peaceful morning... Wait... Peaceful? Oh! Right Reborn still in Italy for some bussiness he needed to work on. The sun rays touches Tsuna's fair skin. Waking up, blinking three times adjusting them at the present light. He stretches his arms and yawn sleepily.

At first Tsuna looks at his alarm clock to know the time, yet it is still early to go to school. Smiling happily but his wonderful morning ruin by a voice that was coming outside his house, " Juudaime, ohayou. Do you want me to help you with your stuff?", with a you're-so-noisy-early-in-the-morning look written on his face ,Tsuna just replied, " N-no need Gokedara-kun... I'll just take a bath, eat and I'll be ready. Go inside while you wait for me.", running towards the bathroom while his two beloved friends went inside the resisdent and waits for him, what a loving gurdian they are.

After doing all the stuffs that our little boss needed to do. They bid their goodbye to Tsuna's mom. Not late to come to school the trio didn't walk through the pain that they always encounter with the cool prefect. Soon Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna arrive to their room safe and sound.

Disappointment, Tsuna like a high school girl who's now upset just because he didn't see Hibari. Pathetic, if Reborn is here that was the first thing he'll say. Gokudera take a glance at the disappointed tuna that is sitted near Yamamoto. He found him sigh and Gokudera was just about to go and comfort him but his damn teacher is here.

" Inchi, ni, san... Ohayou Gozaimasu.", the class representative counts and greeted her teacher along with the class and she added, " Bow then seat down. "

And so their boring class has just begun.

* * *

Having a Math problem is really a nightmare but having Math as the first subject in a whole school year is just hell. That's the thought if a person really hates Math like ... Tsuna. Well.. for Gokudera who Tsuna finds to be a athletic , knowledgeable about so many things on Earth and intelligent guy, for short a perfect guy for a deserving girl. But sorry for all the girls, Gokudera Hayato was taken... NOT by a girl but a guy like him. Taken by Yamamoto Takeshi.

The two was not really an official couple because Gokudera was still in deniable stage. You can say he's still not aware about his true feeling for the rain guardian. Of course, Yamato wasn't happy about this nor satisfied that Gokudera knows that he loves him. Yamamoto wanted to clarify things with him. So he had planned something.

* * *

Afterward lunch break;

The gray haired man was on the rooftop alone. He waited for the others but neither Tsuna or Yamamoto come. Finally Tsuna arrived, not to hang out with him but to tell him to go eat lunch with Yamamoto and he then left.

Soon Gokudera waited for nothing, no one comes. From sitting position he stands up as he did that he saw Yamamoto with a girl. Both smiling, who knows why. Frowning and fisting his hands to hold back himself. Shaking his head and walk down stairs back to their room. Pissed off at what he saw, he sitted angrily.

Their class has just begun but he still can't forget about Yamamoto with that damn girl. Well.. Gokudera knows that Yamamoto is a popular guy even this baseball player doesn't know about it.

As the class still ongoing he stole a quick glance at Yamamoto. The said person looks the same as always. A happy face, yawning his eyes are half a close.

" Tch...", kicking the teachers's table that is infront of him. All his classmates including Yamamoto and Tsuna looked at him surprised. Gokudera just sitted comfortably still pissed but he looks like nothings happen to him.

* * *

The school bell rung for the last time, indicating that all the classes are now dismissed. Yamamoto , who stands near the little Tsuna, " Tsuna, you can go ahead and go home with Gokudera."

" Eh? Why? You don't have practice today, right?"

" Yes, I don't. I am meeting with someone today."

" Who? "

" Just a friend of mine.", Tsuna just nodded and tell each other goodbyes. Tsuna looks at Gokudera that is now walking on his direction. Aware about them, feeling that there's something happened between the two.

" Juudaime, let's go home."

" Y-yeah."

Not wanting to intrude about the private things that is happening about his two guar- bestfriends. He choose not to ask about it either.

On the way home, Gokudera is very obvious about it. He's unexpected quite until he told Tsuna, " Juudaime, I-I just need to do something ,you can go ahead first. Is that alright with you?"

" I'll be fine Gokudera-kun.", Gokudera is now running not walking on the path where Yamamoto had gone.

" And Gokudera-kun, everything will be alright. Just talk to him...", Tsuna added and a " hai " is the reply of the Strom guardian.

" I should go and see him. I want to see him..", the tuna said walking back in the school.

* * *

Acting like Detective Conan, he wore eye glasses and hiding to such places so that he won't be seen by Yamamoto.

His eyes widen when he saw the girl. She looks like she's in the same age as them. She's maybe beautiful but who knows about her attitude. They first walk in a coffee shop and so was Gokudera. The two are sitted in the right side near the window while Gokudera just sitted opposite side of the two. Then they started talking.

" Takeshi-kun, thank you for taking my request.", the girl said with a blush on his face.

" Ie, no problem , anytime can do as long that I don't have something to do. Do you want someqthing to drink or eat um...", doesn't know the name of the girl yet, well that's Yamamoto for you.

" Tsuji Ryoko desu. Orange juice is fine.", she introduced herself.

" Hahaha. What I lovely name.", he signals the waiter and orders two orange juice.

" So what do you want to talk about?"

" Can you teach me about my homeworks today."

" Hahaha. Me? Why me?", with a 1000 watts smile.

" Because you're intelligent."

" Intelligent! Wow. Thank you. Then I'll try my best."

" Hai."

* * *

In the other side, Gokudera orders coffee for him. The waiter making some weird face as he look at him, but he don't care. He just glare him, a dangerous one and so the waiter left.

" Intelligent? That baseball freak? Is she serious?", the boy smirks.

" What a stupid girl she is..", he added.

* * *

Back at the two person sitting opposites side of the gray haired-boy. Yamamoto move to sit next to Ryoko and their order has arrive and was place on their table. The boy started to teach the girl about chemistry.

" The number of proton is the same as the number of electron and they are determined by the atomic mass of an ele- are you listening Tsuji-san?", Yamamoto realized that Ryoko isn't looking at the paper instead she is just staring at him. The girl tries to brush their shoulders together.

" Hai, the proton and the um..."

" Let me repeat it for you..", having such a long patience as usual.

* * *

On the other hand Gokudera's blood vessels seems to be poping out.

" That stupid girl trying to flirt with my- I mean...to Yamamoto.", currently calm and try not to blush because of what he said.

* * *

After one hour and half, he finished tutoring the girl. They went out of the shop and talk for a while.

" Thank you, Yamamoto-kun."

" N-no problem."

" As a thanks.", she try to smooch Yamamoto onto his lips but Ryoko was stopped by him.

" What are you doing?", with a confused eyes and a frown on his face.

" I want to kiss you as a thank."

" You want to do it, but you can't."

" Why not? Do you have a lover?"

" I don't have... But there's someone I love right now so don't do such thing kissing someone just because you want to."

"Do you belong with someone then?", no answer from the baseball player.

* * *

Gokudera saw everything and heard everything. The girl trying to flirt with Yamamoto. The stupid girl try to kiss his Yamamoto. Time to admit Yamamoto belong to him, ONLY him. He's not going to share him with anyone.

* * *

" I want to kiss you. I want to be with you. I want to be your girlfriend. Is there something wrong with that?"

" Yes! There's something wrong with that. You stupid girl. Old hag.", appearing from his hiding place. Taking off the glasses and his disguise. And shouted at the girl cooly.

" Goku..dera..", a grin on his face.

" Who are you? Are you related with my Yamamoto-kun?"

" Your Yamamoto-kun? What the hell is that! Do you know what you are talking about huh? Tch.. You are really stupid girl.", with a laugh.

" Wha-"

" Just remember this, DON'T EVER FLIRT WITH MY YAMAMOTO TAKESHI. DON'T TRY TO KISS HIM. HE BELONGS TO ME.", panting now because of the energy he uses to scream. All the passers-by look at them all shocked.

" You ask a while ago Tsuji-san, if I belong to someone. Yes, I belong to someone else. And I belong to Gokudera Hayato.", grabbing Gokudera's hand and leave the girl with a frustration on her face.

* * *

In a dark place, still hands are entwine. Moan can be heard but since it is evening no one was around.

" Ngh... Bas..tard.. S...top", Yamamoto didn't stop, he bit Gokudera's lower lip. He makes the kiss more passionate.

" Takeshi!"

" Yes?"

" L-let's go home."

" Yes, let's go home and continue our love session.."

" Who said that? *blush*"

" You don't want to?"

" I-i-i didn't say that b-baka..."

And so the two went home happily. Love is really the solution for almost everything.

_-Such a sweet and an annoying love is- _, the two lovebirds thought.

* * *

A/N: No 1827 here, 'cause I want this story not for only HibaTsu but for the others to.. So hope you like this YamamotoxGokudera.. ^^


	10. A Sweet Thanks

A** Sweet Beginning**

_Chapter 10: A Sweet Thanks_

_On the way home, Gokudera is very obvious about it. He's unexpected quite until he told Tsuna, " Juudaime, I-I just need to do something ,you can go ahead first. Is that alright with you?"_

_" I'll be fine Gokudera-kun.", Gokudera is now running not walking on the path where Yamamoto had gone._

_" And Gokudera-kun, everything will be alright. Just talk to him...", Tsuna added and a " hai " is the reply of the Strom guardian._

_" I should go and see him. I want to see him..", the tuna said walking back in the school._

*** Flashback ends***

While the sun is setting a little herbivore is currently running , you can never say he is a slow runner but fast enough to reach his destination. Before he reach the school of Namimori, Tsunayoshi gets a lot of bruises from falling to his own feet, clumsy for short. Panting hard, gasping for the damn air that all living organisms needs it. Now, just what I said he reach his destination and realizing that the sun's shine already replaced by the moon's light. A small _" hiiiieee! "_ escapes from his lips.

Shaking, trembling, feeling the nervousness all over his body. Tsunayoshi steps forward, he's like a turtle for how slow he moves and how shaky his feet are. The door was open thus he makes his way through the corridor of the first floor of the school building. So dark, that's the first thing he noticed. Thinking why not turn on the lighs on, what's the purpose of having the lights if you doesn't even use it, screaming all his stress in his mind.

Proceeding to walk in the dark corridor, silence filled the whole area until he heard some footsteps that are coming on his way. The louder the footsteps the more chance that it is getting nearer. One two, one two,... the beat or the rhythm of Tsuna's heart is joining the sounds of the footsteps. Scary, afraid of what is it or who is it behind those creepy footsteps. Thinking maybe some of his classmates are making fun of him but of course he "shoo" those thoughts away, cause he knows that they will never waste their time scarying him.

A bad person, a monster or...a ghost? That kind of thoughts filled his brain now, afraid of a ghost like a girl. A fearless guy huh, a ghost that makes him scream like a girl or even pee over his pants like some little kids do. Tsuna doesn't like it, he knows that he's a coward , a chicken, and a fearful guy. But a ghost, a monster or anything that is scary, he doesn't like it. That's the person he is, he can never change that kind of fact.

-_Buddha, Kamisama ( God ), and all the Gods and Goddesses of Greek Mythology and in heaven please who ever makes this wierd creepy footsteps. Please don't let it hurt me. I-i don't want to die yet..._-, on a praying position, eyes close, lips quivering, rubbing together his two little hands. Sweats roll down his cheecks. Tsuna wanted to be brave but it is the opposite, he's really braveless.

The sounds is getting louder, Tsuna wanted to run- to run away from the sounds but he can't, it is not he doesn't want to, but his body and feet betrayed him. To simplify he can't move because of how scary he is right now. Waiting for what will happen, until... A hand grabs his hand harshly. Tsuna shriked with a high pitch of his voice. Screaming, thinking it will help him to escape from his captor's grasp, but no ,of course it only cause him to tighten the grip of his hand. Tsuna's struggles didn't change the situation, it's still the same , his captor's hand all over his wrist but something suspicious...

Tsuna's captor isn't doing anything just holding his wrist. It doesn't hurt, who ever Tsuna's captor is, he sn't planning anything. Who cares if he doesn't, Tsuna just wanted to break free. Once again he scream, struggle and tears forming into his caramelish eyes.

" *hic* o...negai, let go *hic* of my ha-hand...", Tsuna's hiccup echoed through the dark corridor and he continued, " P-please, do-don't h-h-hurt m-me *hic* . "

" Tsunayoshi."

- _I know that voice.. Could it be._..- analyzing the voice that came from his captor. " Hibari-san", he says outloud.

" Tsunayoshi, what are you-.", was cut off by the herbivore he is holding with care.

" Hibari-san! Hibari-san! Hibari-san!...", outburst of tears while saying Hibari's name. Tsuna hugs Hibari while crying with all his might. He clutched onto his shirt, Tsuna buried his face to the shirt of the prefect.

" *hic* Hibari-san... I *hic* w-was... so *hic* s-scared. I *hic* just wanted... to see *hic* you... That's w-why *hic* I came h-here..."

Calming Tsuna, the skylark patted the back of the brunet. A slight smile drew on his face. However, the little tuna didn't relax as Hibari trying to do. Not knowing what to do, Hibari just hug back and buries his nose and mouth on the unexpected fluffy brown locks of Tsuna. It smells good like usual. They were close to each other, Hibari doesn't want to end this moment. His two hands are gently place through the slim waist of the brunet. Now, the corridor is soundless, no more crying sounds nor hiccups sound. Hibari thinks that maybe Tsuna relaxed after being hug by him... sweet huh...

" Are you okay now, herbivore?", not breaking the hug, Hibari just lifts his head and look at Tsuna. He touches the cheeks of the brunet, even though it's dark he know the brunet is in a flush mode like always.

" H-hai, Arigatou Hibari-san... I thought Hibari-san was a... ghost, so I was so scared, lame as always hehe...", a force laugh escaped from his lips.

" Ghost", he asked near Tsuna's ear, that's why Hibari's breath touches Tsuna's neck and makes him quiver down his spine and continued, " Boo."

" Hieeeee!, Hibari-san!", Tsuna shriked, in this dark place he knows that the prefect is smirking, the smirk that suits him and a very sexy smirk.

Realizing that they were very close, like they can kiss at this very moment. Tsuna back away and sway some preverted thoughts that is running through his mind. He realizes that it is still dark, now he pulled away and lost contact to the prefect his fears came back. Groping for a hand that will reach him up, in the end he failed.

" Hibari-san, w-where are you?"

" I'm here, right beside you."

" Can you h-hold my h-hand?", the shyness doesn't leave his tone.

No reply from the skylark, but a hand touches his hand. Even he expected it, he still can't take the giddy feeling over take everything in his body and mind. Currently tag along to the direction he doesn't know, just letting Hibari lead the way for him. Tsuna is thankful for that no lights up, atleast Hibari won't see his flushing face. A squeezed that was done by the prefect. Smile plus blush is equals to CUTE...

Speaking of Hibari, he entered a room followed by Tsuna. Hibari grope for the switch of the light. Adjusting his eyes for a comfortable eye sight. Hibari let go and walk into his usual chair.

" Seat herbivore.", here comes again the herbivore thing. Pouting, frowning, Tsuna really likes it when Hibari says his given name.

" I'll be direct herbivore. I'll be your tutor for the following week until the baby come back."

" Eh? What? Why? When?"

" Aren't you not listening herbivore? "

" I was but..."

" No but herbivore and..."

" And? "

" We can spend some time together." walking and sitting next to Tsuna.

-Spend time with Hibari-san.-, closing the gap between them, Hibari lift up Tsuna's chin. And kisses him tenderly. Smooth, that's the lips of Tsuna for Hibari. Moist, Hibari's lips, before kissing the brunet he lick his lips to moist them up. Both enjoying the moment, they part when they needed the air or the oxygen. A string of saliva connects the two but it was lick by Hibari.

" You can have more of this starting tomorrow. So try your best her- Tsunayoshi.", he gave Tsuna a quick peck on the lips before smirking.

- More of this. Hibari-san's kiss.", Tsuna space out a second but blushing after his brain registered everything.

" Time to go home Tsunayoshi. I'll walk you home.", offering his kindness, Tsuna who just nodded and smiled in return.

_ - Maybe I should thank Reborn about this one... Maybe..-_

* * *

Minna, a** MILLION THANKS** to those who Favorited and followed my story, " A Sweet Beginning"...

Oh... by the way you can add me up in facebook, just pm me if you want to...

Free Hugs and Kisses~! Till then...


	11. Two Hibari? Is that get any better?

**Hi! Everyone this my first time in POV's. This is an EXTRA CHAPTER for Sawada Tsunayoshi's Birthday. Hope I see you till the end of this chapter..**

**I dont Own Anything**

* * *

**A Sweet Beginning**

Extra Chapter: _"Two Hibari? Is that get any better?"_

_* Tsunayoshi's POV *_

Today is rainning really hard, it makes me feel sad and- lonely. Now inside my room, I looked outside the window. A Saturday morning , still early but looks so dark. Maybe because of the nimbus clouds forming in the wide space of the now dark sky. The sun hasn't get the chance to show up. My chin resting onto my hand, I frown lightly. Hearing the chirping of a bird and I know who is it- it's Hibird. Hibari Kyoya's yellow bird. Did I said Hibari-sa- er I mean Kyoya is my lover. Seems impossible, but no. Thanks to Reborn, he really helped me this time. Kyoya is really a sweet person, very handsome and masculine. I love it when he hugs me , wish he's here with me. I was spacing out that I forgot about Hibird. I did open the window for the little thing to come inside. She flew and landed on my hand.

I make sure that Hibird was dry enough that she'll never catch some viruses. I felt something tighten in my chest- something I don't want to feel. Disappointment fills my mind, I was expecting someone- someone that is very dear to me. Currently caressing the yellow feather of my lover's bird.

"Hibird, I was expecting someone..., you know", I said while pouting at the little one that is resting on my hand. " Hibari , Hibari, Hibari...", Hibird said, that makes me flushed but smile later on. I continue brushing the yellow feather while humming the song I really love to listen.

Enjoying the moment because it makes me forget the loneliness I was feeling a while ago. I didn't hear the phone ringing beside me.

" Moshi Moshi", I said , Hibird still in my hand. I walk over on my bed to sat down.

" Tsunayoshi...", the person over the phone said. The voice, makes me blushed. It was- " Hibari-san!", my excitement doesn't leave my voice.

" Tsunayoshi, what did I tell you about calling me to my given name?", hearing my lover's voice makes me feel the giddiness and the fuffiness of being inlove.

" I-Im sorry... Hi- er Kyoya. I think I'm still not used to it hehe.", I replied at him, I really missed his voice very much. I didn't see him for one whole week, thanks to the pile of paper works he have to check.

" Then get used to it, anyway Tsunayoshi..."

" Hai? ", Kyoya paused that seems to be forever. And then he continue, " I missed you... Sorry I didn't have enough time to spend some times with you. I promise I'll finished everything here and spend this day with you."

I felt like crying but force myself not to. " Tsunayoshi?"

" Hai, you promise that K-kyoya? I'll wait for you then.", I know Kyoya is man of few words but man of action, that's the reason I fell inlove with him.

" Herbivore, are you doubting me?, now calling me herbivore makes me pout. I didn't answer for a second.

" Her- Tsunayoshi..", Kyoya with a calm and sweet voice rung on my ears. He's smirking I know that, "I know what you're thinking Tsunayoshi,' Mou...Kyoya is so unfair, calling me herbivore again.' right?"

" Eh? n-no I didn't.. Mou... Kyoya!"

"*smirks* I'll be back to work Tsunayoshi and..."

" l love you. " I saw Hibird wondered in my room, he find a comfortable place and makes herself lands on it.

Kyoya hang up, I put my phone back, that is place above the table in the middle of my room.

Processing...

Processing...

Processing...

Bullseyes...

Uwahhhh! Kyoya what are you saying. Saying that in such situation. So unfair... Blushing while rolling side by side on my own bed, my pillow covers my red like tomato face. Now Kyoya told me he loves... no I mean he say I love you everyday but now I really want to see him, hug him, cuddle with him, and...

And make love with him... I know I'm such a pervert guy but who cares... Arghhhh... I want Kyoya now... I keep on whining and whining and whining until the doorbell rung. I immediately opens it expecting it was Kyoya, my lover. But it wasn't him. Here it comes my storm gurdian, Gokudera-kun.

He's wearing a silver scarf and holding a reddish umbrella. I let him in, knowing that the guy came just to hang out.

" Juudaime, you're alone?"

Gokudera-kun the first one to spoke- er I mean to ask. I just nodded, I told him that Mom and the others are in vacation, though it still not yet summer nor Christmas.

We proceed in my living room, I told him to seat down and makes himself comfortable like he always do.

I open the refrigerator and saw the box of chocolate cake ( my favorite ), I realized that no one remembered what date today is, or the celebration today. Even my parents, my family and even my lover they all forgotten it. *sniff sniff * I know tears forming in the corner of my eyes but I don't care.

I take some chocolate cookies that I baked a while go. And two cups of hot milk that mix up with honey. Placing them on the table. Thus, I sat down opposite side of Gokudera-kun.

I asked Gokudera-kun why is he here, even I know the reason why. As excpected he just wanted to hang up. We talk about school, girls and him being my right hand man. Eating the cookies that I made. I let myself steal a glance at the wall clock, it says 9:41 pm. We continue are talk, my mind filled with Kyoya and his promised.

A lot of things were talked about in our long chit chat. When I saw the clock turns 11:11 pm. Really time is running.

Kyoya promised he'll be with me this day. He promised that... I know his busy but... he promised... I stand up from my sit and get a wine. Gokudera-kun asked why did I have wine in my refrigerator. I was planning to drink it with Kyoya but it seems I can't, of course I didn't say that to Gokudera-kun.

Just drinking the first bottle of the wine makes me dizzy but I still continue. Two becomes three of wine. I don't care if Kyoya won't be here, I'll enjoy this day with him or without him.

" Juudaime, you okay?"

" O-of *hic* course... * hic* I am..", closing eyes while talking. When I open my eyes I saw... I saw Kyoya sitting in front of me.. I pinch myself to wake up if this is a dream, but it isn't.

*_Normal POV*_  
Tsuna saw Gokudera as Hibari, we all know the reason why. Because Tsuna long for him very much. He missed him, yearn for Hibari's touch.

Tsuna stand and marely falling but still trying to walk over and hug the guy, that is really Gokudera.

" Kyoya!... Hehe, you're already here.", He did jump up to him and both of them fell down.

" Juudaime, you okay?..Ughh.. Please stand up and I guide you to your room.", Gokudera said, Tsuna find his voice weird but he don't care.

" Juudaime? haha So unlike you Kyoya...!", he said while clinging to him.

When they entered Tsuna's room both of them pluck down on the brunet's bed. Tsuna on top of Gokudera, his arms wrapped on the silver-haired guy.

Sniff...

Sniff...

Sniff...

" Juudaime, w-w-what happened? Something wrong?"

The carmelish teary eyes of the boy look at the blueish one.

" Kyoya, I thought you're not keeping a secret. I thought you'll break it. I thought I won't spend this day with you..", now tears over flowing onto the cheecks of the brunet.

" Can you understand my feelings for you. The reason I wanted to see you, the reason why I missed you. The reason that I want you to understand my feelings. Can...can you understand it?", Gokudera stares at him blankly. Confused about what was the little boy talking about.

" Juudaime, I'm not Hibari... Gokudera Hayato that's who I am...", he said trying to move for a comfortable position.

" Gokudera-kun? Ehhh? But you are Kyoya. The coldhearted guy I know, the person who loves to bite someone to death and my... Lover...,,, you know what I..."

" Juudaime, you are drunk. Please-"

" I love you Kyoya, I love you... I really do love you from the bottom of my heart.", Tsuna puts his right hand to the other cheeks of Gokudera, still tears flowing.

Tsuna was about to kiss Gokudera, but someone grab him from behind. Both guys turn their head to the side to know who it is. Gokudera saw it was Hibari, same as through to Tsuna.

" hmmm ... Tsuna-kun is seeing things. Two Kyoya? Hehehe. Sounds great, right Kyoya?", turning into a childish Tsuna.

" Herbivore, what are you doing? I thought you're waiting for me?", grabbing Tsuna away from Gokudera, who is still lying down on the bed.

" I'll be leaving now Juudaime.", standing up and he walk pass by Hibari. Gokudera whisper something like " this is awkward" before exiting the room. Hibari heard the door close and now laying the asleep herbivore on the soft bed.

" Ugh... Ah! What happen? Hibari-san?", Tsuna coming back to his senses.

" Hibari-san?", Hibari asked coldly.

" N-no I mean Kyoya!", shaking his head lightly.

" You seem to be having fun with that bastard, herbivore!"

" N-no I thought he was you.. And mou... Kyoya! Calling me herbivore again...", pouting Tsuna is really adorable dispite him being a guy.

" That's your punishment for today but since it is your special day today, you are forgiven.", smiling that is really rare for him to do.

" Happy Birthday Tsunayoshi. Let's celebrate it next year, together.", Chu~, yes a a simple kiss that's what he got from his Hibari.

- I marely give up, I thought this day is horrible. I thought I can't celebrate it with him. But now he is here. Kyouya is here, with me!-, Tsuna now talking to himself.

" I-ie, Thank you. Just having you here makes me happy, Kyoya.", he take a gentle grip to the brunet's wrist.

" Now, go to sleep. You are tired. I'll be leaving for me not to bother you.", he orders him that makes Tsuna make a sad face.

" You're l-leaving?"

" Yes, do you want me to stay with until you fell asleep."

" N-no does not it. I just want to-"

" What do you want Tsunayoshi?"

" let's m-m-m-make l-love?!", his eyes closed as he exclaimed that.

" Such a pervert herbivore huh.", pushing Tsuna and kissing him gently but soon an aggressive tongue met a shy one. Twirling and dancing, having harmony together.

" I love you, Kyoya."

" Yeah, Aishiteru Itsumademo Tsunayoshi."

And then they continue the sweet love making moment of the two lovebirds.

-Just having you, Hibari Kyoya is the best thing I'll recieve and the person that I need the most. ... Again I love you.-

* * *

So, How was it? Please Review. I wanted to know what you really think about this one. :D


End file.
